Have You Ever Seen a Robin in the Winter Time?
by TheInvisibleGurlz
Summary: Robin gets cursed with ice powers! read on to see what happens. not one of my better fics but i'm happy with it. rated T because i'm paranoid. SEQUEL IN CONSIDERATION!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Frozen and Young Justice do not belong to me. I wish they did but they don't. :' (**

**A.N.: so, to my knowledge, this is the first Frozen/Young Justice crossover ever posted! It's also my first piece to not include a single OC. Firsts all around! Tell me what you think in a review. Enjoy!**

The team was fighting Klarion near a Norwegian town called Arendelle. Batman had told the team that the Witch Boy had found some kind of ancient magic there and was trying to use it for strange, evil purposes. They left for the smallish town and quickly found the teenage-looking sorcerer. Engaging in battle, they discovered that Klarion was _much _stronger than he normally was. They were about to win when, in a last attempt to defeat the team, he struck out at the youngest of the group, Robin. A powerful white bolt of energy struck the young teen in his chest and, while the team was making sure he was unharmed, Klarion escaped through a magic portal.

"He's gone," Kid Flash said as he tried to grab Klarion before he completely disappeared.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Aqualad asked with concern heavy in his deep voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the Boy Wonder replied. "In fact, I don't feel any different at all." His clothes weren't even torn.

The team returned to Happy Harbor and reported what happened to Batman.

"You're sure you're okay, Robin? If Klarion used a spell on you then something could be drastically wrong with you," the Dark Knight growled.

"I'm totally fine. Will you guys quit worrying?"

Everybody went to bed that night but, for whatever reason, Dick was having trouble sleeping. He felt like he had been put into an oven! The thermostat said the room was 62 degrees. Under normal circumstances Robin wouldn't have done anything, he may have even turned the temperature _up, _but tonight 62 felt more like 102. He twisted the knob on the thermostat until it said 28 degrees. Once the room reached that temperature, he felt more comfortable and fell right to sleep in the freezing cold.

Robin woke up the next morning to his alarm clock broadcasting the radio. He listened to the news and got up, ate breakfast, and went to school just like normal. He didn't even notice the white strand of hair behind his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: enjoy!**

_ Ring-ring! Ring-ring!_

Bruce pulled out his phone and observed who was calling: Gotham Academy.

_Crap._

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I have to take this," he addressed the group of adults in front of him in the meeting. "Hello."

"_Good afternoon mister Wayne. We called to let you know that we've had a little incident with Dick today during gym. We need you to come over immediately," _said a male voice on the other end.

"What'd he do this time?" Bruce asked with a sigh. Dick was notorious for his not-so-little pranks, especially during school.

"_Don't tell him. Please," _came a small, scared voice in the background, no doubt Dick's. "_Just tell him it's an emergency." _Bruce furrowed his brows.

"_We're not sure if even he knows what happened. Just please come down as soon as possible." _

"I'm on my way," Bruce said before he hung up. "I've got to go. We'll continue this meeting tomorrow." He said to the men and women looking at him curiously.

When Bruce arrived at the prestigious school's office, he was greeted by the man who had called earlier.

"He's locked himself in a closet. He says he won't let anyone see him except you," the man said as he walked Bruce to the door where Robin had concealed himself. The man left Bruce at the door. Bruce noticed that the man seemed almost as if he was scared of Dick now, walking hastily away. What had the young bird done to evoke such a reaction? Bruce knocked at the door.

"B-Bruce? I-is that you?" Dick's uncharacteristically frightened voice came from the other side.

"Yeah Dick. It's me. Can you open the door?"

"No, I-I can't. You'll just have to come in."

Bruce frowned as he looked around before slamming his shoulder into the door.

Upon opening the previously locked door Bruce shivered. The small room must have been 20 below freezing! He looked around the tiny room for Dick and, looking at the floor, found his ward curled up in the corner with… white hair? Every last hair on Dick's head (besides his eyebrows) was a snowy white. Not even a light blonde, just… white.

"Bruce," he rasped through an aching throat due to crying. "Help!"

Bruce attempted to get Robin to stand but that only resulted in Dick pulling away and touching a wall in the process. The wall gained a layer of ice on it. Bruce had never seen anything like this. Bruce finally picked Robin up bridal style and carried him to the car. Dropping him in the front seat, the two sped away for home.

Once there, Bruce sat Robin down in the Batcave and asked about what happened during gym.

"We were running laps when someone noticed a white streak in my hair. I tried to get a good look at it but it was behind my ear and I lost my balance trying to pull it to the side enough to see. I got up and put my hand on the wall and it turned to ice. Then I felt my whole head turning white. I got scared and…_oh my gosh_," the boy hung his head in shame. How he _hated _being afraid.

"Do you think this has anything to do with the spell that Klarion might have used on you?"

"That's the only explanation I can think of. Bruce, what if there's no cure? What if I'm stuck like this forever?" Dick was growing more and more alarmed. A sudden chill came over the cave and Batman shuddered with Goosebumps. Robin, however, looked as if he were comforted by the unexpected cold. It struck Batman that Dick's new powers might be connected to his emotions, seeing as he was upset now and scared earlier.

"Dick, you need to calm down. I think your abilities are based on your emotions so settle yourself down."

Dick took a few deep breaths and calmed down. His hair, streak by streak, turned their usual black once more. Bruce smiled a smile that failed to reach his eyes. Inside, he was dying of fright for his little Robin. But he refused to scare him more and show it.

"You should rest, Robin. You've had a rough day."

"What if I freeze the hallways by accident? Or worse, what if I freeze you or Alfred?" A strand of Dick's hair turned white with anxiety.

"Don't worry about that. It's ice, it'll melt eventually."

Dick nodded and got up to go to bed. Granted it was still a little early for bedtime but he was tired anyway. He flopped down on his mattress, freezing the sweat that still drenched his covers from the night before. He slept through dinner and didn't even wake up to go out and be part of the dynamic duo that night. He didn't want to do anything until he could control his powers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: hope you enjoy chapter 3! (By now, I'm just doing these author's notes for a reason that doesn't even make sense to me. It's a riddle wrapped in an enigma.)**

Once Robin was in bed Bruce immediately turned on the bat-computer and began searching Dick's condition. He only found one similar occurrence: queen Elsa of Arendelle. Reading up on her abilities, he found that she had been born with her powers and that they were, indeed, connected to emotions. She seemed to be someone who knew a lot about this strange magic, perhaps she could be a mentor for Dick? Digging deeper, Bruce found some information that took his breath away.

Elsa had mistakenly cursed her land with an eternal winter.

Instantly, all possible trust of Elsa flushed out of the Dark Knight. If this girl could possibly hurt his Robin then she was a no-go. But then, he had no other options…

Batman sighed and settled his mind. First thing in the morning, he would take Robin to see Elsa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin woke up in the morning in his frigid room, though the cold didn't seem to bother him. He looked down into the palms of his hands, not sure what he was expecting to find there. Plain, pale palms stared back at him. He huffed and tried to tell himself that what had happened wasn't real. It was just a dream. He even tried to flick his hand to prove to himself that he didn't have powers. Snow swirled around his fingers and dropped onto his blankets. He tried again, and again, _and again. _ Each time more snow seemed to appear out of nowhere and then dropped to the bed. Robin swiped his hand towards a lamp in the corner of the room. A bolt of light blue _something _flew and then struck the lamp causing it to shatter into hundreds of icy pieces. Robin hugged his knees to his chest and dropped his head onto them. As he stressed over how to control his powers, he felt snow begin to wet his back and now white hair.

_Right, emotions._

Dick tried to calm himself down but only really succeeded in slowing the falling snow.

"Dick?" came a voice with an accompanying, and annoying, five-beat knock on the door. _Shave and a haircut._ Didn't Bruce think Robin was a little old for that rhyme?

"What?" he replied striding closer to the door, snow crunching under his feet.

"Open the door."

Dick forgot himself and grabbed the doorknob. Said doorknob became frosted over.

"I can't. You'll have to open it. I can't touch the knob or else it'll freeze," Dick said, releasing the doorknob.

The door opened, revealing Bruce dressed as Batman. He noted Robin's white hair but said nothing of it.

"Suit up," he commanded. "I'm taking you to Arendelle."

Dick got into his Robin suit and cursed his white hair. He calmed down in the bat-wing and his hair turned back to black, though it now had a wide, white streak in it. And, despite his calmness, by the time they reached Arendelle his hair had turned completely white again.

Robin swung himself over the edge of the plane and landed on the ground.

"This is the place where Klarion struck you, right?" the Dark Knight queried. Robin nodded.

The two scoured the place for any signs of a cure or explanation of Dick's condition. None were found. Finally, they were met by someone who seemed to know something.

"Hey, who are you?" came a female voice. Robin nearly jumped out of his skin, causing a chill to rise in the air. Batman looked over at the woman.

She seemed to be nearing her twenties, with ginger hair and flawless skin. The woman was dressed in a green gown and she had her hair in two braids, one on each side.

"Who are _you_?" Batman countered.

"I'm the girl who hasn't gotten an answer to her own question. My name is Anna."

Anna looked behind batman, who had moved protectively in front of his son, and gasped. She darted to the white-haired Boy Wonder and began looking him over, almost motherly concern playing on her face and voice.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you? Your hair is white, your skin is ice cold! Are you feeling alright?" she rattled off.

"I'm fine," Robin said, pushing the woman off. "What do you mean, my skin is ice cold? I feel fine." Batman pressed a gloved hand to his ward's head. Even through the fabric, the cold penetrated.

"Your skin _is _cold. It's cold enough to get through the glove." He turned to Anna. "We are here to see the queen. Do you know any way we can get to her?"

Robin looked confused and ever so slightly panicked. In turn, another chill penetrated the air. Anna looked at Robin, startled and then determination and worry showed on her face.

"Elsa will see you. I know it," she said, pulling Robin along by his hand; the Boy Wonder's ice not reaching her one bit. The gloves seemed to be concealing his newfound powers, at least concealing them to their full extent. Batman followed them to a large castle.

"Princess Anna," several guards greeted her. Robin was mildly surprised at this.

"You're a princess?" he asked, sounding slightly dazed.

"Yep. Her sister's the queen," said a voice enthusiastically.

"Who said that?" Batman growled, looking around for whoever had uttered the words. He suddenly felt something cold wrap around one of his legs. Looking down, he witnessed a small snowman with a longish head. A single snow cloud hovered above the snowman, sprinkling white flakes onto his head.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," it said, looking straight up at the Dark Knight without fear.

"Olaf," Anna let go of Robin. "Where's Elsa. We need to see her right away. It's an emergency."

"She's in her room. I'm sure she'll let you in," Olaf replied.

Without another word, Anna turned away and dragged Robin into the castle and down the halls.

"Okay, I'll just play with Sven," Olaf called after them once he let go of Batman's leg, and ran over to a reindeer.

Batman finally caught up with Anna and Robin waiting by a door. Anna turned to nod at the Dark Knight and then knocked at the door.

There was no reply.

"Elsa? Your Highness, are you in there?" Elsa called, almost awkwardly, through the door.

Without waiting for a reply, Anna opened the door and screamed "ELSA!"

A woman turned around.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin stared at the woman who inhabited the room. She was tall with pale skin like his and light blonde-almost white-hair in a single French braid in the back. She was wearing an icy blue gown with a long veil-like cape. She had purple eye shadow while red lipstick graced her lips.

"Anna, what's happened? Who's this?" Elsa began curiously. Then, with teasing in her voice, she said "More men you just met and hope to marry?"

"I really could have done better than him, couldn't I? This is, uh," she trailed off.

"I'm batman and this," Batman gestured to his sidekick. "Is Robin. A spell was cast on him and now he has some kind of ice magic. Can you fix it?"

Elsa was silent for a time. She looked to be unsure of herself, or even scared.

"I don't think I can fix this," she said, looking away at some gloves that laid on a table.

Anna gasped. "But I know who can," she blurted. She ran to the doorway and yelled down the hall. "Kristoff! Kristoff, I need your help!"

A man with yellowish blonde hair appeared in the doorway.

"We need to find the love-experts. Robin here has been cursed with ice magic. We need to cure him," Anna rambled, not allowing Kristoff a chance to speak.

"Anna, that won't work. I can feel the magic myself, it's too strong even for the trolls to cure him. The only thing we can do is teach him to control it. I can do that," Elsa interjected.

Batman snarled "You cursed your own land with an eternal winter. I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"You've got a better idea?" Elsa asked sarcastically. "What's past is past. I can control my powers and I can show him. We'd have to go to a place in the mountains, he'll be completely safe there." Elsa then turned to Robin.

"Listen, Robin. This magic is only going to get more powerful. I speak from experience. It's driven by emotions so, only for a little while, try not to feel anything. Especially. Not. _FEAR!_ Fear is what makes your powers go out of control. Don't worry, it won't be forever."

Turning back to the whole room, Elsa announced "Robin and I will leave for the north mountain first thing in the morning. Until then, we will allow our guest to sleep here for tonight. If that's alright with you, Batman." Batman hummed darkly as a form of approval.

"Very well. We will give you dinner when it comes time to eat. Until then, we'll give you some clothes and show you your rooms. Servants?"

Several servants walked in and escorted Batman and Robin to their separate rooms and assisted them with finding clothes that fit. Batman wasn't too happy about being separated from his partner, nor was he thrilled about his face being revealed. However, Queen Elsa was adamant to learn his identity and Robin's, a topic which was discussed over a royal feast. Both Dick and Bruce spent the night in lavish rooms, though Robin's nightmares of the night caused a blanket of snow to cover the room and several ice spikes on random places on the floor where Robin had thrashed in his sleep.

The next morning, a knock was heard on Robin's door.

"Come in," he greeted sleepily. Elsa and Batman opened the door and looked inside. Elsa seemed flustered at the sight of snow but shrugged it off. Batman's face was stone, as usual.

Elsa tried to take Robin's hand but he shrunk away. "I don't want to hurt the queen," he said.

"I have the same powers as you, remember? You won't hurt me, and even if you do, I won't hold it against you," She said soothingly. She took his hand and placed a white glove on it. She did the same with the other hand. Robin looked at the gloves confusedly.

"It's not a complete fix, but it'll conceal your powers a little bit. For right now, I'll tell you what my parents told me. Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. Let's get going."

They walked over to the edge of the fjord around Arendelle's castle. Bruce placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick turned to face him.

"It won't be forever. Try to learn from Elsa but be careful. I love you and I'll miss you," Said Bruce.

"I'll be careful. I love you and I'll miss you too. Fill the team in on what's happened, they have a right to know."  
Elsa let the Caped Crusaders have their moment before calling "Dick, it's time to go. We have a long way to walk before nightfall."

Robin nodded and walked over to Elsa, holding the black hooded cape that he was given.

"Anna, I leave you in charge until I get back. No marrying men you just met!" Anna just laughed and nodded.

Elsa held out a hand and froze the fjord, thin frost spreading across the surface like a bridge. She then stepped onto it and a snowflake pattern appeared on the surface, holding her weight. She coaxed Robin onto it and it held his weight too. They ran across the ice bridge, snowflake patterns appearing under their feet, and made it to the other side in no time. Elsa turned around and the ice melted. Bruce watched as Elsa put her hand on Robin's back and disappeared into the forest on the other side. He shook his head, went into the castle to change back into his uniform, and set out for Happy Harbor to tell them where Robin had gone. Anna called after him "We'll contact you when he's ready to return!" To be honest, he was too wrapped up in grief to notice.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa walked Robin onto a tall, snow topped peak. She twirled around and announced "We're here."

Robin was, needless to say, skeptical.

"You call this a safe place? It's just bare snow!" He then remembered who he was talking to and uttered "Sorry, I forgot for a second that you were-"

Elsa cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I'm not the queen right now. To you, I'm just Elsa. As for this place, well, let me show you."

Elsa walked over to a spot near a ledge blasted it with her powers, constructing an icy, spiky, snow covered section of stairway. She stepped onto it and it turned into smooth, flawless ice. She held out a hand, inviting Dick over to the staircase. When he stepped on it nothing happened.

"Remember when I said that your powers are connected to your feelings? It's driven by more than just fear. Stay calm but relax a little and be happy," Elsa encouraged with a motherly tone.

Robin took a deep breath in through his nose, and out through his mouth. He glanced down to find that the snow had moved away to be replaced with pure ice. Elsa beamed.

"Good, very good! Keep that up and follow me." She ran up the stairs, cape not hindering her one bit, and created more and more of the staircase as she ran. Robin followed her, slightly disappointed that Elsa was pushing away the snow before he could explore his powers.

Once they reached the ledge that the stairs finished at Elsa stomped foot on the ground and instantly a hexagon about fifty feet in diameter appeared under her. She beckoned Robin over and he ran to her. She raised her arms and erected a massive castle with staircases and private rooms and even a chandelier.

"Wow," Robin breathed. The mansion was even more stunning than Wayne Manor! His eyes fluttered as he was hit with a wave of sickness. He wasn't quite sure what sickness; he just knew that he wasn't feeling so well.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked with even more motherly concern than Anna had had.

"I don't know. I just don't feel quite right. I feel really hot in these clothes, no offence."

"None taken and I think I can do something about those clothes. Now, you just stand right there. Hold your arms out horizontally and stand with your feet apart. Hold still."

Robin obeyed and Elsa moved her hands in an enchanting motion. Robin's royal looking clothes suddenly changed into a simple silvery-blue long-sleeved tee shirt. His pants became jeans that were a more royal blue. Both garments were much colder and made of ice. He idly wondered how they weren't transparent and didn't melt but brushed away the thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa beheld the young boy in front of her. He was small, quite short in fact, given his age. She figured that his white hair had once been black; judging by the thin, black eyebrows that arched atop his shimmering blue eyes. What had once been an outfit similar to Hans's was now an icy blue-gray tee shirt with long sleeves and royal blue jeans. He wore snow-white combat boots on his feet and up his calves. His skin was pale and his cheeks held almost no color since his core temperature was naturally low. Elsa herself had melted her cape away and shortened her skirt and sleeves only a little to make it more comfortable to walk, yet not enough to be alluring.

"So, tell me Dick, how did you get cursed with this magic? I need to know what I'm working with, here," Elsa said, using her powers to furnish the room. Robin looked around at the table and phone that adorned the room, and then sat down on the couch next to Elsa.

"My team and I were fighting this kid named Klarion the Witch Boy. We had him cornered when he struck out at me. I didn't get the effects until the next day, though."

"Are you sure you didn't feel any different until the next day?"

"Well, I did feel weird that night. It was 62 degrees in my room but it felt like it was over 100! I was also told that I had a white streak in my hair during gym class at school. That was when I found out about the full extent of my powers," he replied while looking down at his hands, now bare because the gloves had vanished when Elsa changed his clothes.

Elsa hummed in thought before asking what Klarion had wanted with Arendelle.

"It was something about an ancient magic. I can't remember exactly what. What?" he noticed how Elsa looked almost annoyed with something, not sure what.

"Remember when Bruce said I had cursed Arendelle with an eternal winter? Back then, I couldn't control my powers and I had accidently frozen the place. When I melted it, I guess there was magic left over from the storm. That must have been where the magic had come from."

Dick nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Where did my clothes go?" he finally asked, abruptly changing the subject.

Elsa laughed dryly. "To be quite honest, I don't really know. I've wondered that myself as well but, no answer."

"Well, are we going to train today or what?" Dick asked excitedly.

"You've walked for miles and it's almost midnight. Aren't you tired after all that?"

"I'm used to a lack of sleep."

"Well that's not good for you and it's definitely not good for your powers. People who are exhausted sometimes become depressed. At this point, if you let yourself feel sadness it could mean trouble."

"Oh, yeah. Why do you keep stressing that I won't have to keep my calm forever? It seems a little weird if that's what my powers are based on."

"As a child with ice powers, I was told to always bottle up my feelings. When I finally exploded, I cursed my land and I was called a monster. I don't want you or anyone to feel what I felt."

"So you were born with your powers, then? What happened?"

"I was forced to shut people out, including my own sister. I missed her and she missed me but we just couldn't play like we used to. I don't want that for you."

The two sat in silence for a long time before Elsa announced it was time for bed and that official training started in the morning. Dick was led to an empty room made entirely of ice; there wasn't even a bed in it.

"Watch me," Elsa said. She focused and ice-blasted a small end table with a working landline phone on it. "Focus and feel something, other than fear, of course. Imagine the kind of bed you want in your head and _really _focus on it. Blast where you want the bed to be," She instructed. Robin did as told and was amazed when a large, cozy looking bed appeared near the phone table.

"You are such a fast learner! You'll be in control and out of here in no time at all. Good night, little Robin," the ice queen commented before walking away. She overheard Dick get into his new bed and smiled to hear him react with surprise that the ice it was made of didn't feel cold to the touch. She continued smiling down the hallway that led to her room. She opened the door, furnished the room, and went to sleep for the night. With any luck, she would know just what to do for breakfast and exactly how to train Dick without forcing him to bottle up his feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: this one's shorter. In other news, I'm considering changing my pen name to Captain Obvious. Enjoy!**

"_Batman, zero-two," _the computer chimed. The Dark Knight walked in through the zeta beams to the waiting team, minus one member, obviously.

"Where's Robin?" Wally asked rapidly, prompting a glare from Batman. He shrunk back to avoid the infamous bat-glare.

"Robin will be absent for an indefinite amount of time. He has been cursed with ice magic and I have put him in the capable hands of Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Until he returns, the team will simply have to function without him."

"Ice magic?" M'gann shrieked. "Oh my gosh, is he okay?"

"He is fine. He'll be back sometime in the near future." _Hopefully. _Batman refused to speak the last word on his mind, though.

"Was this caused by Klarion?" Aqualad mused.

"We think so. Thus far, no one has found a cure."

The team, without being told, searched over every single source that they could to find their little bird a cure. They even asked Klarion himself, who admitted that he hadn't a cure and that he didn't even know exactly what spell he had cast, simply that he had cast _something._ Despite all their best efforts, the team didn't find a single cure. Robin would be stuck like this for the rest of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Dick's whole room shook, though he barely noticed it. Then it shook again and this time, it woke Robin up.

"What the heck?" he whispered to himself as he made a bee-line for the door and cracked it open.

With each shake, a massive snow monster took a huge footstep. As it passed Robin it emitted a low but loud roar. Robin was scared for a second but caught himself before he could do anything. He ran to Elsa's room, the only other door in the hall, and burst in without knocking.

"Dick? What's wrong?"

"There's something out there. It looked like an abominable snowman!"

"That's just Marshmallow. He's like a guard to the ice palace. I sent him out today to get food for us."

"Oh, okay."

Elsa made a fire somehow and cooked the two pheasants that Marshmallow had brought. Dick and Elsa ate in silence until it was time to train. They then went to a private empty room which Elsa didn't even bother to furnish.

"Here, watch me do this first. I'm not going to actually use my powers but I want you to see what this looks like," Elsa cooed. With that, she swirled her hands around one another as if she were making a snowball. Robin copied and focused, using his powers, and created a snowball of his own with a light blue aura about it.

"Good, now just send it up to the ceiling like this." Elsa moved her arms upwards in a flourish. Robin imitated and sent the snowball flying where it burst open and caused the room to snow

"You did it!" Elsa squealed.

"Awesome! What's next?"

"Well, how about ice blasting?"

Robin nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay. First, use your powers to create some targets," Elsa drilled.

Dick created several dart boards which stood on easels.

"Great. Now just flick your hand at them and blue energy will come out of it. I find that anger tends to bring this out the best."

Robin focused on Zucco, his family's murderer, and swept his hand at one of the targets. A blue light, similar to the one that had demolished his lamp, erupted from his finger tips and bolted for the target, hitting it on the edge and destroying it. Dick practiced on several more targets until he was consistently hitting the bull's eyes. Elsa shined with pride.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Excited," Dick replied.

"But you're not losing control?"

"I don't think so."

Elsa smiled even brighter than she already was. "You are a natural! At this pace, you'll be out of here in a week."

Robin blushed a little and smiled. Elsa was so much like a mother to him. He was so wrapped up in love for her that he didn't even notice his hair, streak by streak, turning ebony once more.

"Dick, you're hair is turning black!" Elsa exclaimed.

Robin pulled a strand down from the top of his head to see. "It is? IT IS!"

"I've only ever found one explanation for ice powers to recede: love. You're feeling love right now, aren't you?" Elsa explained.

Robin only blushed harder while Elsa smirked.

Elsa mused "Not all love is romance," before walking away.

Elsa taught young Dick Grayson much over the course of a week. He had mastered ice shards, energy blasts, clothes making, and even melting. On the last day, Elsa told Dick to call Batman to tell him he was ready to come home.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Ring-ring! Ring-ring!_

Bruce once again whipped out his phone and looked at who was trying to contact him. The number was 555-5858. Bruce furrowed his eyebrows; he didn't know this number.

"Hello?" he answered with skepticism heavy on his voice.

"_Bruce?_" the voice was unmistakably Dick's.

"Dick? How are you?! Are you okay? Learning a lot?"

"_Yes, in fact, I've mastered my powers! Elsa says I can come home! I need you to pick me up in Arendelle._"

"I'll send the team down; they've been dying to see you. But don't worry, I'll be at the cave so you can tell me all about it," with that, Bruce hung up and left the Batcave to go to mount justice.

"Team, I have a mission assignment for you. You're going to like this one," he announced, not even waiting for the light to fade from the zeta beams.

The team was slightly confused; the Bat never said anything about the quality of their missions before they were assigned. After suiting up, they gathered in the mission room, awaiting whatever Batman had stacked up for them.

Batman pulled up a picture of a huge castle with a town around it. He locked the coordinates into the bio-ship and explained about the place.

"One week ago, I told you that Robin had ice powers," he began.

"Yeah, you said you put him with some queen. Is that Arendelle?" the speedster blurted out before he could stop himself, earning a bat-glare from batman and a normal glare from everyone else.

"Yes, this is Arendelle. Robin has notified me that he has completed his training and would like to return home. Seeing as you are so eager to see him, I'm sending you there to pick him up," Batman continued, albeit more stiffly.

"We will find him," Aqualad assured. Batman pulled up a picture of Robin and began to edit it, confusing the team.

"He'll likely look more like this when you find him."

The team stared at the picture of their bird. Dick was now dressed in street clothes, with a few alterations. For instance, his hair, instead of its usual pitch black, was now white as snow. His sunglasses were gone too, revealing glimmering blue eyes. His skin looked slightly paler also.

The team left happy harbor and made a bee-line for the Norwegian town of Arendelle. Once there, they realized how many people they would have to crawl through to find Robin. There were hundreds if not thousands of people in the streets. Aqualad, being the leader, figured that if Robin was indeed with the queen then they should check the castle first.

"Is the queen here?" they all asked the guards. None of them said where she was but instead, simply looked on. Horse hooves were heard and the team turned around. On the horse were a tall, blonde woman and a white haired boy.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: Last chapter! This one's really short but it's going to rip your heart out of your chest like a certain movie character. *looks in Indiana Jones's direction.* for a while, I seriously considered bringing Rise of the Guardians into this and making Robin Jack Frost. Instead, I settled on this. Enjoy!**

Robin looked at the teenagers that were milling around the courtyard in Arendelle's castle. His team was here! At long last!

"Robin!" some of them called. Without hesitation, Robin dismounted the horse and ran to his friends for hugs. He was nearly strangled by Wally. Elsa walked up in all of her blue glory.

"You'll be leaving then, I take it? I wish you luck," she said coolly, pulling Robin in for a hug of her own. They traded contact information and Dick left with his friends.

Once they were at mount justice Batman hugged his ward and asked for a demonstration of his abilities. Robin complied, creating several pieces of furniture and melting them. The Dynamic Duo left for Gotham but Dick didn't get into his Robin uniform. Instead, he changed his clothes to a blue hoody and jeans, with grayish boots. Bruce was confused but uttered not a word. Dick began to work less as Robin and more as Storm: Winter's Child. At times when love seemed to block his powers and turn his hair black, Dick's extensive training in martial arts aided him; though this rarely happened. He eventually stopped the Robin gig altogether. When asked by the Dark Knight, Storm's reply was "Have _you _ever seen a robin in the winter time?"

**A.N.: Tell me what you think! Thank you for your time, have a great day, and God bless!**


	10. Sequel?

**Sequel?**

**A.N.: Hey guys! By popular demand, I'm considering writing a sequel to Have You Ever Seen a Robin in the Winter Time. So I need **_**your**_** help!**

** The main idea I have for the story is that a new problem has arisen in Arendelle, and Elsa needs Dick's help, resulting in the entire team heading off the Scandinavia. Dick will still be the leader of the team and will still have left Batman's wing. That said, there are a few points that I would like your help with.**

***When Robin left Batman's tutorship, he changed his name to Nightwing, which we all know. I was thinking that Storm would change **_**his**_** name as well, but I don't know what to change it to. Please let me know if you have any ideas or if you think his name should change at all.**

***What should the problem be in Arendelle? I honestly don't have the slightest idea. Maybe a magic curse? Elsa is dying? Please let me know if you have any better ideas!**

***Should the team have known Dick's origins before going to Arendelle? Or should they be completely surprised when they find out who trained him to use his ice powers? Let me know, please.**

***Lastly, if there are any scenes that you just want to see, even if they aren't influential to the plot, please let me know. These bits can be sad, funny, silly, or even kinky (within reason). Just let me know what you want.**

** The sequel probably won't be started for quite a while, since I'm writing a ton of other stuff, including a new chapter on Blushing Bluebirds and four new stories. If you're interested in those, the first chapter of one of them is up; called The First Time You Meet Him. Thank you for your time and reviews, and GOD BLESS!**


End file.
